Cenizas heladas
by Skate Panpan
Summary: La historia de Diamante Rosa jamás contada.


**Hola sandwiches ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muy bien :D pero como sé que no les importa iré al grano :(**

 **Es que no me van a creer la neta, estaba viendo Steven Universe hace como una hora en CN y pasaron el cap titulado "De regreso a la luna". Ho mi Dios de repente este one-shot lo tenía en la cabeza en menos de un minuto después de que una rubí le contara la historia a Jaspe [Amatista]. Jajaja a ver que tal me salió. Esto fue como una excusa de Rose xD.**

* * *

Y es que no tendría opción alguna; la gema estaba dispuesta a cargar con el peso de la guerra más devastadora que jamás se podría haber propiciado por la gran lealtad que le tenía hacia su Diamante aunque eso significara un sacrificio descomunal. Diamante Rosado; La única que era diferente a las demás. La única que tenía el don del amor, lo más bello de todas las demás cualidades.

—Es por ese motivo que tienes que hacerlo Rose. No tenemos alternativa alguna ¿Comprendes?— decía la matriarca dándole la espalda a su compañera.

—Mi Diamante yo… no puedo hacerlo— dijo la soldado de alto rango con una voz que detonaba tristeza.

A mitad de la noche en Homeworld, se encontraban las dos en un sendero oscuro. De la vista de las demás se habían desviado, astutas y cautelosas para ponerle fin a la rebelión. Diamante Rosado jamás quiso ser parte del plan de sus hermanas. Pero contradecir a sus semejantes y declararles la guerra era algo que no podía hacer por circunstancias obvias e irracionales. ¿Defectuosa? ¿Débil? ¿Cobarde? No le importaba como la tomaran; lo único que Diamante Rosado sabía era que alguien ajena a ella tenía que parar con todo esto.

—Si no lo haces, entonces me veré obligada a hacer algo que en verdad no quiero hacer— decía dándose media vuelta para verla directamente a los ojos— Entiende Rose, no quiero esclavizar la Tierra… en ella habitan criaturas hermosas que merecen vivir. Cada una de ellas es especial para mí; prométeme que lo harás— le suplicaba la mayor.

Rose Cuarzo solo quedó mirándola con un semblante de desesperación. Estaba muda para poder articular o siquiera mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. No podía creer lo que su Diamante le había pedido tan incesantemente.

—Somos más parecidas de lo que crees Rose. Yo nunca quise o pedí la Tierra como colonia. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con las decisiones de mis hermanas. Jamás; pero después de que me la dieran tuve que ir a la fuerza para implantar la primera guardería. Jaspe… fue una de las primeras en ser creada y casi enseguida lo fuiste tú, la única diferencia además de la localización de sus guarderías fue que tú Rose… fuiste particularmente especial para mí. ¿Por qué? Simple; tú fuiste creada con el mismo propósito que el mío, por ese motivo te confío esto. Entiende que es imposible que me revele contra las otras tres. Por ello te pido que lo hagas, es necesario. La Tierra… merece vivir— habló la Diamante colocando su mano en el hombro de Rose la cual, soltó un suspiro melancólico.

—Y cuando el momento de la guerra más devastadora de todas por una falsa traición llegue ¿Tendré que destruir su gema?— preguntó, más bien afirmó Rose con interrogante y miedo en su habla.

—S-sí— afirmó la matriarca meneando rápidamente su cabeza tres veces con temor en su respuesta.

En esos momentos Diamante Rosado despojó su mano del hombro de Rose dándole nuevamente la espalda.

—Escucha con mucha atención. Enviaré a Jaspe hacia las demás Cristal Gems con la excusa de que que te destruya de una vez; pues si ella ve como rompes mi Diamante enloquecerá en rabia y tratará de hacer todo lo posible por destruirte en esos mismos instantes. Sin embargo; debe haber testigos oculares que propicien el momento de mi ruptura para que lo cuenten a mis hermanas y a la mismísima Jaspe. Es ahí donde entrarán las rubíes, quienes mantendré cerca de mí con el propósito de aniquilar a cualquier rebelde minúsculo. Al tratarse solamente de ellas no tendrás problemas para enfrentarlas, pero no quiero que las destruyas; déjalas con esencia— indicó esta.

—Por mi lealtad hacia usted mi Diamante y por sus buenos propósitos, estoy dispuesta a cargar con el peso de esta guerra— dijo Rose dejando caer una lágrima salada de sus ojos.

—Recuerda esto siempre Rose, el propósito de mi elección. No importa lo que los demás digan o por qué aberración te tomen, yo siempre estuve, estoy y estaré orgullosa de ti. El amor el es único vínculo que compartimos tu y yo. Hay que dárselo a la Tierra, y a las personas que amamos— recitó la general dándose vuelta y abrazando a su Cuarzo Rosa.


End file.
